Although it can be used in any field, the present invention will be explained in greater detail in relation to an aircraft or passenger aircraft.
In current aircraft, in particular in the communication and data systems of the aircraft, there is no signal available which is capable of indicating whether the aircraft is on the ground or in the air.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a signal which indicates whether the aircraft is on the ground or in the air.
Furthermore, an object is to provide a signal with a high level of reliability which indicates whether the aircraft is on the ground or in the air.
The Applicant has further determined that such a signal could be very advantageous for a large number of different systems of the aircraft. For example, such a signal could be used to generate a door closure signal which indicates whether one or more doors of the aircraft are to be locked or not.
Consequently, a further object of the present invention is to provide a situation-dependent door closure signal for locking at least one door of the aircraft.
A further object is to provide a situation-dependent door closure signal with a high level of reliability for locking at least one door of the aircraft.